Emma's first real Christmas
by ZOE007
Summary: Emma has never had a happy Christmas but can that change?


It was Christmas time in Storybrooke and Emma was rather down about it she had never celebrated it before and didn't know how or if she even wanted to in her experience Christmas was a time for people she loved to abandon her first any foster home she ever had, then Neal so she never saw the joy in Christmas and now she was worried that Regina, Henry, her parents and everyone in town would shut her out of their lives for good but she didn't want anyone to know her fears so she stayed quiet however Regina had noticed a change in her girlfriend she asked Henry if he knew what was going on with Emma.

"Emma's just stressing about Christmas because of her past abandonments, she's scared it will happen again."

"Well we can't have that can we my little prince?"

"No way! We have to make this the best and happiest Christmas Emma's ever experienced."

Henry was beyond excited.

"Operation make Emma happy for Christmas is on." Regina and Henry high fived each other and got to work on planning the biggest and best Christmas ever and show Emma that history doesn't always repeat itself.

6 hours later the mayoral mansion was decorated and the tree was up the stockings were hung they even had one with Emma's name on it except hers wasn't just any stocking it was in the shape of a swan with a silver crown painted on its head on the tree there was a Christmas ball especially for Emma and that just left the gifts Henry's were already under the tree so where his to Regina so Emma's were the only ones left to get.

Regina took Henry shopping and helped him to pick out things that Emma would love after all she knew the blonde well, she had got a few things for Emma but the best gifts she already had in her possession.

Now with the presents under the tree the only two things that they needed was to get Snow, David and the rest of the town over with their gifts and to make sure that Emma arrived with her parents soon the town arrived and they were just waiting for Emma and her parents to come suddenly there was a knock at the door Henry opened the door and there stood Snow, David and Emma who surprisingly was in a dress and it wasn't just any dress it was a princess gown from the Enchanted Forest it was sky blue with jewels on the shoulders her hair was braided in a single braid down her back with a pale blue ribbon at the end they entered the living room and when Regina saw Emma she wondered how Snow had managed to talk Emma into wearing the gown, she planned on asking later.

After everyone had eaten it was time for the gifts, everyone chose a spot on the floor or in one of the chairs or the sofa Emma sat near the fire with Regina as David helped Henry distribute the gifts.

Emma had the largest pile as everyone was in on Operation make Emma happy for Christmas.

Emma was to open her gifts last, after she had opened all the gifts from everyone Regina came back into the room with 3 gold boxes and placed them in front of Emma.

"These are especially for you my dearest Emma."

Emma opened the first box it was medium size and inside lay a big aquamarine gemstone surrounded by diamonds with the strongest silver in all the realms.

"This was given to me by my father who was told by a seer to give it to his daughter to give to her true love so she must have known that my true love was female."

Regina put the necklace around Emma's neck.

Emma then opened the next box which was the biggest inside was the most beautiful and delicate silver tiara Emma had ever laid eyes on.

"This tiara was mine when I was young I always thought that I would give it to someone special and I was right."

The tiara was placed gently on Emma's head the gems sparkled the largest was a silver crystal in the centre.

"The silver crystal in your tiara is very special it will help you strengthen your magic allowing you to use them whenever you need to until you can do it with ease on your own then it had its own powers that you can tap into."

The last box was the smallest Regina took it from Emma's hands and got Emma to stand up while she went into one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful moonstone engagement ring.

"Emma Swan my one true love will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Emma was all smiles and tears were running down her face as she nodded Regina slipped the ring on Emma's finger and gave her a long passionate kiss.

When they broke away Emma faced everyone.

"You all knew about my fears of Christmas didn't you?"

Everyone nodded and Snow spoke.

"Regina told us who was told by Henry. Emma you should know that no matter what no one here will ever abandon you we all love you so much."

"This truly is the best and happiest Christmas I have ever had. Thank you all."

Emma didn't stop smiling for the rest of the day, because for the first time she had a reason to be happy at Christmas time.

The end.


End file.
